Clash of cultures
by UltimateSars
Summary: This is set 3 years after the Buu Saga and things have changed, Goku is single, Vegeta's life has just been turned upside down and somewhere on the other side of the universe a threat is slowly heading towards earth...
1. In the beginning

_My notes: you know, I've been a fan of Akria Toriyama and Dragonball Z for many years now, never did I guess that I soon as I saw the fight scene between Goku and Vegeta I'd fall in love with the idea of them becoming a couple 0.0' so after reading way to much Goku/Vegeta fan fiction I've finally decided that I'd give it a go too, write the type of story that I want and that hopefully others will like too :)_

_So here it is the first chapter in what I can already tell is gonna be a long story._

_This story takes place 3 years after the Buu saga (and hopefully the movie if I got the time lines right :D)_

_oh and one more thing... this is going to be a yaoi story between the two, others characters relationships will be mentioned, but for the first 10 chapter I'm gonna explore their relationship, so if reading about gay relationships makes you feel a bit odd, then I suggest heading back to the menu and checking out the other excellent stories on the DBZ universe that has on offer :)_

* * *

**Chapter one – In the beginning**

He was standing on the edge of a cliff when I finally found him.

Still as a statue, at 5'9ft, spikey hair which usually defied gravity and now unbelievably drenched his clothes has moulded to his every curve, as if they had become a part of his being.

The weather unforgiving as the sky darkens, with only streaks of sunlight peeking through, before they too disappeared into the ever darkening and thunderous sky.

The rain screaming as the drops pounded the earth, Goku's vision has started to get worse, only just seeing Vegeta due to the light given off by the lightning.

"I've got to get him away from there it's could become dangerous if this storm keeps up", thought Goku, "Vegeta!" he shouted "Are you okay?" no response, "I've got to try again he thought, but I can't risk angering him, he might run." "Vegeta!" He screamed again.

"Go away Kakarrot;" spoke Vegeta, his voice barely heard over the rain. "Vegeta please!" begged Goku, "Can we go somewhere dry, it raining and cold…" "If you don't like it, then go!" Vegeta Responded.

The silence seemed to stretch for eternity before he spoke. "Why are you here Kakarrot?"

"To see you, to make sure you're okay."

"Hmp!" "Well as you can see I'm perfectly fine", he spoke with hurt pride, but pride none the less! Goku suddenly felt very proud and yet protective of Vegeta, "Why does he always have to be this difficult!" Goku couldn't help but think.

"Vegeta please I beg of you, can we go somewhere, it's raining and cold, I can barely hear or see you in this thunder and rain and the wind is picking up!"

"If you don't like it", He spoke, "Then leave!"

"Vegeta Please…."

"Have you come to pity me, Kakarrot!?"

"Huh! No Vegeta, really I've just been worried about you, we haven't seen you in days!" suddenly Vegeta spoke across him, his voice low and angry, "so why then? Has Bulma told you everything, WELL!" he demanded, as he looked at the younger Sayin-jin.

"Hmp! Well judging by your lack of response, I'm going to guess yes!" He folded his small yet muscular arms across his chest, looking at Kakarrot, waiting for him to make the next move.

"Bulma's worried about you Vegeta, she just wants to make sure you're okay", He began, "sigh… and so is Yamcha I don't..." but Vegeta suddenly screamed, making Goku jump.

"DON'T YOU DARE MENTION HIS NAME TO ME AGAIN!" Vegeta roared!

"Vegeta..." Goku spoke softly

"Shut up!" Vegeta replied though gritted teeth

The country side, Thunderstruck by lightning, it illuminated Vegeta and Goku and the surrounding area, the rain had lessened slightly and the wind had started to go down, making it easier for the two Sayin-jin's to see each other.

"What do you know Kakarrot huh? Oh what nothing to say!" Vegeta began, his voice carefully controlled as to not display any emotion at all, but it just wasn't working, not tonight.

"I gave up everything I was for her; I became her idea of civilized, to become the perfect warrior, I gave it up for her to have a normal family….a normal life…"Vegeta ended softly.

Then suddenly His eyes widened, a hateful smug played on his lips and then he spoke again, this time with more anger and venom echoing in his voice, his face looked thunderous as he started walking towards Goku.

AND FOR WHAT! He screamed! TO BE REPLACED BY THAT WEAKLING, THAT WHORE!

Now only a few inches away from Goku, looking worse for wear as he too was also soaked to the bone, having dropped his kai a long time ago, in case Vegeta took it as an insult, his usual classic messy hair was now hanging on his shoulder, his muscular frame at 6'2ft would intimidate most people, until the goofy smile was put on displace, still not many people could intimidate him, but most people he came across weren't Vegeta and right now Goku could feel the waves of negative energy radiating from him.

"It's an insult!" He spat

"Vegeta" Goku began slowly "I'm so sorry." DON'T YOU DARE PITY ME! He hissed!

The rain had become heavier again and the sky looked dark and empty, Vegeta's hair had started to fold down his back, stopping at his waist, his eyes were enraged with anger and it was all directed at Goku.

"This is terrible" thought Goku as he looked at Vegeta, so close in distant were the two that he could clearly see and touch him.

"Vegeta," Goku began, "why don't you raise you're Kai, you'll catch a cold"

"Buh!," he spat, "don't be so ridiculous Kakarrot", but suddenly the anger in Vegeta eye's seemed to fade away, He looks so run down and sad.

Before Goku had even contemplated the repercussions of this sudden move, He grabbed a hold of Vegeta and pulled him into what appeared to be an unbreakable hug.

"LET ME GO YOU IDIOT!" Vegeta shouted, his head buried in Goku's chest, as Goku held him close speaking softly, "I'll never let you go." and with that Vegeta broke down, quietly sobbing into Goku's chest, as the wind and the rain howled around them.

It was becoming worse, the weather and Goku was bored, just standing there holding Vegeta within his embrace for nearly an hour, "I don't like this I'm sick of it!" he thought, "we can't just keep standing here, it's stupid, plus Vegeta temperature isn't looking too good", he looked down at the man in his arms, only to find that he had his face still buried in Goku's chest, but his breathing had calmed a little and he seemed to be on the edge of becoming unconscious," I need to get us both somewhere dry" He thought, "I know! The cave not too far from Chi-Chi's place, anything is going to be better than standing here."

"Vegeta," he spoke, "hang on okay I'm going to use instant transmission"

"No response at all from him, this could be bad," Goku thought and although Vegeta seemed okay there had clearly been some form of emotional breakdown and for a second Goku found himself on the verge of anger, unable to understand how Bulma, one of this longest and dearest friends could have cause so much damage and be responsible for the broken man he was now holding.

"Okay Vegeta, hang on."

He hadn't moved in all that time, his face still hidden from Goku.

"Here we go!"

And then they were gone, if as they hadn't been there at all…


	2. Confused

Chapter two – Confused.

Vegeta looked around, but all he could see was darkness.

"Just stay there Vegeta, okay."

"Where the hell has he taken us?" he thought as Goku let go of him and went off into the darkness,

"Now where are they, ah yessss!" he heard Goku say before they were illumined by light.

The cave had sprang to life, all around them were supplies, bathed in the light of the five glow sticks that Goku had put in his mouth so he could move around and start to build a fire for them both.

"okay now let's see…, we have blankets, pillows, water", Goku kept moving around, listing items that he barely heard, Vegeta had phased out, he folded his arms, looked at the floor and closed his eyes, unable to process what was going on, "I wish I could just stop thinking", He thought.

"It's not much Goku shouted, but it'll do for now, besides I have some others things that might interested you"

"Oh really Kakarrot, Vegeta spoke, "and what would that be?"

"Open your eyes and take a look"

Vegeta sighed but looked towards Goku, "Well I don't honestly think you have anything which would keep my…. But then he stopped in mid-sentence, "What, What are you holding!?"

Goku started laughing, "Vegeta that look on your face, it's priceless" Goku continued laughing until Vegeta snapped, "look I just never expected you'd be in to that stuff!", This however caused Goku to laugh harder, doubling over with tears springing in his eyes until… "OH JUST SHUT UP KAKAROT!"

"I'm sorry" Goku breathed smiling, calming him self, "look I wasn't laughing at you Vegeta, it's just that you looked so shocked, I couldn't help myself."

"HMP! And since when did you start this little hobby?"

Goku put down the items he was holding and moved to the middle of the cave, he sat down and started removing the ropes tide around the logs to stop any accidents and too minimise mess around the cave.

There was silence as Vegeta continued to look towards Goku, waiting for an answer..

"Well" he started " there is still much you don't know about me Vegeta," he stood up and looked at Him, " And things, I mean me, have changed over the last 3 years."

"Since being brought back to life?" Vegeta asked.

"Pretty much." Goku replied as he started building the fire.

Vegeta found himself moving closer towards Goku until he felt dizzy and then fainted.

"Vegeta!" Goku shouted as he rushed to grab the falling man, "hay it's okay , I've got you". He looked down at Vegeta, "Gosh, I think he's unconscious, damm it!, guess I should move him towards the fire."

He picked him up and started walking towards the soon to be ablaze fire and laid Vegeta down on a blanket he had placed there earlier, noticing the light blush that has crept across his cheeks. "Huh," He thought, "Vegeta looks so peaceful when he's asleep", "well" he said aloud to himself, "guess I should get this fire started," he looked once more at Vegeta, then proceeded to continue building the stack of logs, which would soon be alight.

It's was 3 o'clock in the morning before Vegeta awoke, at first all he could make out was light, shadows dancing on the walls and how warm it was.

"I could just lie here forever" he thought, then he started to wonder how he got here in the first place, "wasn't I just on the edge of a cliff, how did I get here, I…." and then the crashing realisation of Bulma betrayal hit him. He struggled to sit up, his right hand on his chest, trying to understand the pain he was feeling and his head was still spinning.

"Whoa Vegeta!, just relaxed", "Kakarrot?" he spoke, "yeah, it's just me okay, just rest for a while, please."

"Vegeta felt himself slowly being forced to lie down, he could see the concerned look in Goku's eyes "okay" Vegeta said "if it will stop you from acting like a wet nurse." Goku couldn't help but chuckle a little, "Well thank you Vegeta, that's very nice of you."

"HMP!" Vegeta responded, before Goku let him go and returned to the now blazing fire, the light radiating the cave walls, making the environment appear warm and comfortable.

"Are you hungry Vegeta? "Goku asked as he looked across towards him. "I mean I've just cooked some food, it's not the best, but I don't think it's too bad either."

Vegeta wasn't concentrating on what Goku said though, he was looking at him

"What that odd smell?" he asked

"Oh this," Goku spoke before he showed him, "well I guess it's a spliff, Vegeta," Goku smiled at him, "guess you weren't expecting this huh?"

"You could say that."

"Well, I mean" Goku looked at Vegeta and noticed that he seemed curios enough, "Would you like some? I mean you don't have to if you don't…" But Vegeta had already gotten up, "give me some!" he asked and Goku complied, watching him as he began to inhale, "now make sure you don't take too much because" but stop explaining, Vegeta seemed to have no trouble what so ever.

"When I was under Lord Freeza's command," He began, "We called this stuff pigeon," "What!" Goku exclaimed. Vegeta smiled, "we weren't allowed to smoke it during missions, however when we returned to base and if we did a good job, there would be some in a case in our rooms waiting, like a bonus, hmp!, he properly did it because it made his slaves docile, less likely to cause havoc if we were intoxicated."

"I guess that makes sense, gosh what an asshole, even controlling the drug supply," he ended with a smile, looking at Vegeta chocking and laughing.

"You might as well finish that Vegeta, I need to check on the food." Goku stood up and started preparing the meal as Vegeta smoked and drifted into his own thoughts.

"Vegeta, I've got some food here with your name on it, here take the plate." The "plate" which Goku called it, was more of a really large sliver serving dish, filled with juicy steak cutlets dripping with soy sauce and brown rice.

"See, this will make you feel better in no time," "Well its looks edible enough," Vegeta thought, but then he noticed Goku looking at him.

"Must you stare at me so Kakarrot!" He demanded, "Sorry Vegeta, It's just that it's been awhile since I've had some company ya' know.

"Oh" said Vegeta, Goku smiled his trademark goofy grin at him and dived straight into his own meal, eating with gusto that always seemed to take people by surprise, even Vegeta found himself questioning how much the younger man could possibly eat.

"Hay Vegeta" Goku inquired towards him, "Would you like anything to drink?"

"What do you have?" he asked

"Well, there is some fruit juice, um some frizzy drinks, oh and some alcohol that I have stashed away, like beer and vodka", but Goku became distracted by Vegeta's look. "What!" Goku asked, "Nothing" he replied, it's just.. I just never, I mean…"he stopped, unsure of what to say to him. "You've never had a drink before?" Goku asked, "What!, No!" Vegeta spat, "It's just that I never expected you to indulge in alcohol, that's all" Vegeta looked down, his head felt as if it was on another plateau, he'd started to feel a little better, which was mind boggling considering the company, but Vegeta found himself not really caring anymore, he just felt relaxed. "Sure Kakarrot, I'll have that drink.", "good" said Goku, "anything in particular?" "No" said Vegeta, "Surprise me."


	3. Unexpected

_**MY NOTES: Hello everybody, well here is the 3**__**rd**__** chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it. :D and I also want to say thank you to everyone who has read this and reviewed this too. I'm very flattered and hope to update this story once a week :) so yeah hope you guys enjoy this.**_

Chapter three – Unexpected.

It's was the afternoon when Vegeta finally awoke, at first it was confusing, the stale stench of meat, drugs and alcohol still danced in the air, a mist of light entered the cave, before the clouds covered up the rays.

His head felt desecrated and unable to compile any train of thought at all. His mouth dry and sour and his body extremely dehydrated, however after a few minutes only one thought seem to capture his attention

"Where the hell is Kakarrot!?"

This singular thought suddenly filled him with energy, not surprising, considering how obsessed he had been with the younger man in the past 20 odd years or so.

"Has it really been that long since I've known you, since I tried to kill you?", Vegeta suddenly felt bad, guilt perhaps had been building ever since he found himself openly admitting that Kakarrot not only was the strongest in the universe, but that he was the best and that no one, not even him had a change to surpass him, sure there had been moments when Vegeta power had burned brighter then Kakarott's, but it never lasted long, Kakarrot always had to swoop down and save the day, just for the thrill and to see how far he could push himself, "Bastard!" Vegeta uttered aloud, to no one in particular.

"I need to stand up," He thought, "I cannot believe that I, A Prince would allowed myself to feel so….disgusting," He sighed and smiled, "Oh well," He thought "At least I feel….less bitter about my current situation and my headache is starting to fade away." He moved his hands over his body, an wor simply from in house fighting, usually because sometimes people just want the same punching bag, to use over and over again.

He smiled at the thought, "my, my how things have changed," He continued thinking as he began to stretch his whole body. "Legs check!" Vegeta would hear himself thinking, an old routine he used as a child to make sure that every single part of his body was at its maximum function of power and flexibility.

As he began his daily routine, Vegeta began to recount the events of the night before, at first He would get frustrated with himself, but then he allowed his thoughts to drift…

"_Hay Vegeta, try this okay."_

"_What is it!?"_

"_Oh you'll see."_

Vegeta soon found his thoughts turning towards Kakarott's sudden change of personality and how his behaviour last night surprised him, "I wonder how long he's been doing this?"

"_UUURRRGGG! What is this, it's sour!" _

"_Oh Come on Vegeta, give it a chance"_

Eventually He gave up, his head just wasn't in the right place to train, "This isn't like me." he thought, but Vegeta felt drained, exhausted, his energy spent and emotionally uninspired." "I should find that idiot", was the thought that got Vegeta to stand up and walk towards the entrance of the cave, yet He felt nervous, never in their entire history of simply knowing each other, had Vegeta acted in such a way, that he himself would find weak, amusing and disgusting.

"I just wasn't myself last night…that's all" he thought, as he leaned on the makeshift cave entrance, casting his gaze over the area, until he saw him in the lake.

Vegeta didn't call for him straight away; he wanted to compose himself first. Vegeta just stood there, watching Kakarrot smile as he swam after a large fish, clearly intending to make this unfortunate fish his breakfast…"Our breakfast?" suddenly his stomach leaped and he pushed that thought aside, paying it no attention, then unexpectedly memories from the night before exploded in his mind like scenes from a film and he found himself drifting away.

* * *

"_Hay Vegeta…I just wanted to say that, I think of you as a good friend and that I would be really, well upset if anything bad were to happen to you."_

"_Why are you saying this Kakarrot?"_

"_I just really needed you to know that, I care about you…"_

_**They were sitting side by side, staring into the fire, sparks danced around the charred logs as the colours of the fire changed, yellow, orange, red, blue, and pink.**_

_**Goku felt breathless, his state unquestionably drunk. He stared at the fire with a small smile on his face, sipping his cup of Rum before closing his eyes and sighing.**_

_**Vegeta looked towards him, still unable to form a response to what Kakarrot had just said, He hadn't been this…far gone in a very long time, He looked at the cup of gin he was holding, questioning himself, usually he would frown on the idea of being intoxicated, He considered it to be unproductive most of the time, getting drunk was simply a distraction from his long term goals. **__"But what are my goals now?" __**He thought.**_

"_Everything has fallen apart, hasn't it Kakarrot,"__** He spoke, Goku turned his head towards him and said **__"Don't say that Vegeta," "you'll see things will become better for you."_

"_I highly doubt that,"__** Vegeta whispered.**_

_**Both Sayin-jin's were looking towards each other; a calm silence came over the cave. **__"Vegeta"_

_**He began, **__" I can't even began to understand what you went though, I….I've tried thinking about it sometimes and it just…tears me apart, to think that a small child is trained to murder and nothing else, to lie, cheat and steal, just to survive, that place…that idea, it makes me sick." __**Goku stopped for a moment unable to continue, he needed to collect his thoughts before he spoke again.**__ "Everyone, regardless of Race, Statue, Gender, Sexually or Religion deserves a chance of happiness, to be free and you never had that when you needed it the most, Vegeta when I think about your life, I Feel sad, I..." __**But Vegeta suddenly cut across him**__, "DON'T PITY ME YOU BASTARD!" __**his face partially screaming with anger**__, "but Vegeta, I don't pity you", __**Goku spoke calmly, just staring at Vegeta, noting how easily upset that comment had made him.**__ " I think that you are one of the most strongest, independent, stubborn, exciting people that I've ever, I respect you Vegeta, more then I think you can possibly imagine." _

_**He grabbed Vegeta's hand and pulled him towards himself and spoke more firmly,**__ " I really am happy that I met you, even if you did try to repeatedly kill me," __**He looked down suddenly and laughed, Vegeta still too shocked and intoxicated to form a reply **__"I'm just happy we met I guess." __**Goku suddenly looked sleepily. Vegeta looked down at his hand, the right one that Goku was holding,**__ "Kakarrot," He spoke, "I'm sorry about that, I Just wasn't..," __**He sighed**__, "Don't be Vegeta, When we fought all those times, I felt….I feel truly alive, like I've discovered something wonderful that I could of never of imagined or achieved, so sorry…, it isn't needed, all of that, why we fought, it's forgiven and forgotten okay," __**He squeezed Vegeta hand slightly.**__ "Okay Vegeta?" __**He whispered," **__"Okay Kakarrot," __**Vegeta whispered back**__._

"_Good." __**Goku replied happily**__, "We should get some sleep Vegeta, The sun is gonna come up soon and I'm exhausted," __**He let go of his hand and started collecting the tools needed to put out the fire.**_

* * *

"Hay Vegeta!" "Goku shouted from the lake breaking Vegeta's train of thought, "You hungry? I've just caught this fish, it's huge!" His voice carried the sound of laughter and amusement as he spoke.

A buzzing noise suddenly filled the area; causing the two Sayin-jin's to look upwards "It's a capsule corp vehicle, Grrrrrrrr! What could they want from me!?" Vegeta suddenly felt panicked and unsure of himself or what he should do, but Goku had just shouted towards him.

"Vegeta why don't you stay there a second," Goku started rising his Kai, his hair and body suddenly becoming dry as he slowly raised himself from the lake, lazily flying toward the plane in only his black boxer shorts, having left his clothes by the edge of the lake.

"Hay guys, long time no see." Vegeta heard him say from above, "Oh sure! just land over there you two." "WHAT THE FUCK IS HE THINKING?" Vegeta thought, suddenly feeling agitated as Goku started flying towards him and the plane towards the spot where Goku indicated for them to land, about 30 meters away from the end of the lake.

"What the hell Kakarrot!" Vegeta spat at him as Goku landed besides him, "Hay don't worry it's not Bulma okay, it's Trunks Sr and Bunny, they have been hounding me about you ever since you flew out of Capsule Corp five days ago Vegeta, I couldn't let them continue worrying about you, they just want to see you Vegeta, so please come down with me and speak to them."

Vegeta looked at Goku and found himself agreeing, unable to find the strength to deny his request.

As they began their descent towards the plane, Goku couldn't help but look back every few seconds to check that Vegeta was in fact behind him, "He looks nervous." He thought, "Vegeta," he whispered "There is nothing to worry about okay." "I know," Vegeta replied his body appeared less tense then before.

As they landed, Goku felt himself being shoved aside, "VEGETAAAAA!" Bunny screamed, tears streaming down her face as she launched herself at Vegeta, "I…was…so…worried…about…you," she sobbed clinging to Vegeta, refusing to even consider letting him go again, "We've been so worried, I haven't slept since you left so suddenly!" Bunny started crying into Vegeta's chest, "Vegeta looks stunned and he's blushing!" Goku heard himself saying as he laid on the grass, where he had fallen only moments as Bunny had practically pushed him out of the way, his thoughts suddenly forced aside as he heard Trunks Sr shout "Well I have never ever been so scared in my whole life! Where the hell have you been?" He demanded as he ran up to Vegeta before breaking down just like his wife.

It took them both awhile to calm down, Bunny kept busting into tears and hugging Vegeta, Trunks Sr was ranting about Bulma, how he didn't raise her to be like this! How dare that Yamcha try to explain himself me! What about Trunks and Bura, his grandchildren! Vegeta's children and how he'll never talk to Bulma again.

It's was Vegeta that in the end surprisingly calmed everyone down, reassuring them that he wouldn't run off like that again, that he just needed a few moments to compose and consider himself.

"Well that's good Vegeta, I'm glad," Trunks Sr said, "Me too," Bunny also chirped.

Goku couldn't help but wonder "Gosh, they really love him…, like a son!" He smiled at the picture of them, Bunny fussing over Vegeta's current appearance, grooming his hair, brushing him down, Trunks Sr holding Vegeta's hand. Looking angry hurt and upset, quietly muttering a gibberish string of words.

And the small black cat that always went where the scientist went, had climbed onto Vegeta's shoulders and started licking his face and purring, All while the Sayin-jin's prince was blushing and muttering comforting words to the people who had willingly taken him in, given him a home and gladly excepted him as a member of the Brief's family.

It was late before the Brief's went back to the city, Bunny spending the last 30 minutes before they left in a flood of tears hugging and weeping into Vegeta's chest.

Trunks Sr had given him, a top of the range luxury house capsule, including a built in gravity training room that could reach volumes of x10, 000 times Earth gravity, it included four bedrooms, a built in sauna room, three bathrooms, three toilets, a top of the range kitchen and pantry, a reasonably sized parlour and a state of the art entertainment system in the living room.

Goku couldn't help but be amazed at the size of it as Trunks Sr gave them the grand tour, announcing that if Vegeta really insisted that he wanted to stay here for now in this area, then he wasn't going to let him live in filth, "Wow! This place is huge!" he thought "and the interior looks expensive too," Goku couldn't help but wonder had many Zen millions has gone into building this place.

"Everywhere is furnished you two and stocked with enough food to keep you both fed for six months, but if you happen to run out of supplies," Trunks Sr looked towards Goku smiling, He sheepishly smile back whilst scratching his head, still looking around his and Vegeta's new home, "Then remember the credit cards they are in your bedroom Vegeta, which is the first door on the right, you'll find all your things in there too, or remember to call us, ring us anytime okay."

"Okay." Vegeta replied before allowing himself to be hugged and fussed over again, not really sure on how to understand or interpret his response he merely stood there, but greeted them a say journey home and promising to call in a few days to arrange access to Trunks and Bura.

The roar the engines filled the night sky as they departed, Vegeta looking up at them, standing by the front door of his new home, until he couldn't see anything more than a speck, in the now dark and starry sky.

Goku had returned an hour later, having retrieved all his belongings from the cave and although he had access to a fairly decent capsule house of his own, he preferred being outdoors in the fresh air and surrounded by nature, but he didn't feel right about leaving Vegeta alone and in a way if he was honest with himself he didn't want to leave him right now.

There hadn't really been a discussion about Goku staying there, everyone had assumed, or at least Trunks Sr and Bunny had. But Vegeta hadn't said no, only saying that Kakarrot was welcome here.

Goku couldn't help but smile at that thought, "I'm just glad he is okay," He found himself thinking as he prepared the last of this things to be Instant Transmission to his now rather luxurious bedroom.

He cleared his head and found himself completely focused on Vegeta's energy signal preparing to teleport himself, Goku closed his eyes and when he opened them, he was in his bedroom.

Goku put away the last of his clothes and paused before going to greet Vegeta, suddenly aware that they hadn't spoken all day, he remembered how he acted around Vegeta the night before in the cave and how comfortable he felt around him, he didn't know when these feelings….this crush had started or when it would end, but he knew that he couldn't act upon them, that to do something like that right now not only would be wrong, it would be stupid and with that Goku decided that he was going to into the living room as Vegeta's friend and nothing more, pushing his own feelings away and opening his bedroom door, he found himself sighing before straightening up, closing his bedroom door and walking into the living room.


	4. New start

Author's notes: AHHHHH, LIFE! Unfortunately it has become difficult to find the time to sit down and write, so I am sorry that it has taken so long, but I promise that the next chapter will be a lot longer and hopefully if my other commitments relax, I'll be able to update quicker…. Otherwise I hope you guys enjoy chapter 4. Peace x

* * *

Chapter four - New Start.

Vegeta sat in the living room, doing nothing in particular, he felt drained, yet calm. He was beginning to think about his life, how the sadness wrapped around those thought made it hard to look at things from a detached point of view and he already knew why he didn't kill Yamcha, in fact there were two reasons actually….

Trunks and Bura.

He buried his face in his hands…his blood stained hands and thought "If I've done anything worthy and decent in my life…it's them.

He thought about his life before and after Freeza, how everything had been ripped away before he had a chance to truly grasp what he had lost, the countless missions he'd taken on, purging planet after planet, killing thousands without a single thought other than "It's Lord Freeza's orders I'm following, not mine." Vegeta thought about how he used to enjoy killing, how that in a way it was a release for his frustration at that time and he had always considered how during those rare quiet moments that maybe killing them all was better…better than being under that psychopath's rule, better to be free in death than having any sense of freewill repeated ripped away from you.

Vegeta found himself reliving the moment when him and Nappa heard about the Dragonballs, transmitted information from Radditz's scouter as he lay dying on a mounting top after failing his mission to collect Kakarrot from Earth. How that one piece of information had filled him with a feeling he didn't recognise at first…it was hope.

He looked around his new home and found that he felt truly grateful, it was unexpected their reaction and never did he expect so much generosity, it worried him slightly…because he found himself admitting that he did care about them all, how he still cared about Bulma….

"I've have to stop thinking about her, she has made her choice!"

He got up and went to the fridge, but nothing seemed to catch his interested…"Kakarrot!?" he was sure that he'd sensed him again, every ten minutes or so, transporting himself back and forth from the cave to here.

"If I don't stop thinking about her, I'll go insane." He thought as every fibre in his being screamed at him to go back and reclaim what was rightfully his, he still loved her, to deny that would be ridiculous, but she didn't love him anyone, not in the way he needed to be loved…."not that I didn't try!" Vegeta thought, She was truly the first person he'd ever fallen for and quite unexpectedly too. Vegeta couldn't help but remember how he'd tried to push her away in the beginning, how passionate their arguments would be, how their love making would be tender one minute and completely intense the next and how over the years he'd found himself with a family that he would scarify himself for….that he did scarify himself for when Majin Buu first appeared, but only after he finally admitted to himself in those final moments as Trunks his only son and Goten, Kakarott's brat were unconscious and being flown to safety by Piccolo and Krillin, just before he blew himself up, he'd finally realised how much he truly loved them all and in a way it still hurt his pride…his ego to admit such a thing, after all he had spent his whole life being nothing more than a killer, hired mussel, trained not to feel a thing.

It still scared him…feelings were a luxury he could never afford, but life he found out repeatedly and brutally didn't have time for his plans.

"I never expected this…any of this." He said to himself.

His memories transported him back to when his was still young and angry and living at Capsule Corp, waiting for Kakarrot to reappear from space….to Bulma one day suddenly and surprisingly kissing him during a heated argument, only to run away crying a few moments later whilst he stood there in complete shock, how she'd scream and cry about Yamcha cheating on her again and again, to being told that he was going to be a father and how tiny and delicate Trunks looked after he was born.

Vegeta remembered the feeling of turning into a Super Sayin-jin for the first time, how he finally felt indestructible and powerful and perhaps free, to finally admitting that not only was Kakarrot the best but also how he felt about him…that after all those years he'd surprising did care about him, his family and his friends. "Guess the truth hurts as they say on Earth."

He thought about Bura, his daughter and remembered vowing to himself after she was born that he would try harder this time, to be a better husband, father and in a way a better son too, "At least I know I tried, maybe later…I'll be able to take some comfort from that."

Vegeta sat back down on the couch in the living room area, unsure what to do with himself, usually he'd just train but for the first time in his life, his heart just wasn't in it, there was no motivation left and apart of him felt…broken.

He felt Kakarrot again, moving the last of his things into his bedroom and thought "Of all the things I truly never expected…living in the same space as him was not on the agenda." He laughed slightly, their whole relationship had been complicated from the start, but if anyone had told him that one day he and Kakarrot would live under the same roof, Vegeta was pretty sure that he would have blasted that unfortunate individual into dust.

Vegeta's head snapped up as Goku entered the living room, still unsure about this situation.

"Hay Vegeta, PHEW! Finally moved everything I need to in my, well I guess my room" He chuckled slightly, looking at Vegeta. "Are you okay with me staying here awhile?" he asked him. "It's fine." He replied "you can…..stay here for as long as you need to." "I'd like that, thank you Vegeta, so…..are you hungry? Coz I'm staved!" He smiled at him, but Vegeta just seemed to be staring into space, "Vegeta?" he asked again.

Before he could answer him an unexpected guest was suddenly standing outside the front door.

"I'll get that Vegeta." He said but the other Sayin-jin's wasn't listening, instead he simply got up, went to his room and closed the door gently.

Goku sighed, "I guess he just needs some time alone right now." He thought as he opened the door.

"Hay Piccolo, come in." he greeted his old friend.

"Actually Goku, I thought we could go outside for a moment" The Namikian spoke, "oh…okay" Goku looked towards Vegeta bedroom for a moment before stepping outside and closing the door.

They both stood in the crisp night air; the sky was clear, calm and full of bright stars, the lake was calm and peaceful and the surrounding area bathed in the moonlight, Goku and Piccolo stood facing each other, both looked slightly tense.

"How's Vegeta been? Is he stable?"

Goku considered it for a moment, it was after all a fair question and Vegeta had been known to be somewhat emotionally unstable in the past.

"To be honest," Goku began "I'm concerned about him, he hasn't…..been himself, he has become completely docile and quiet, it's…it's like he's just." "Broken?" Piccolo offered, "Well…yeah, I don't know what to do." He looked to ground and smiled, but his eyes told a different story. "I'm afraid he might do something stupid, if he is left along, he deserves better than this." Goku finished.

The namikian closed his eyes and folded his arms, he was also concerned, after all he didn't dislike Vegeta, they had begun to get along over the years and to be honest they both shared a dark sense of humour that nobody else seemed to understand.

"Hmmmm…, you'll keep me updated if Vegeta gets worse." "Of course." Goku said, he looked up at Piccolo and smiled and although it was a sad smile full of concern and worry, he was glad that at least someone else cared.

"I think he just needs space," Goku looked at him, waiting for a further explanation from his old friend, "Right now," Piccolo began, "he is emotionally withdrawn, clearly a defence, after all Goku his life has just been turned upside down and as much as I'd like to think he's changed for the better, the last thing we need his for him to turn." "I won't let that happen," Goku said firmly. "Glad to hear it," Piccolo smiled, "I'm going to go now, but I'll visit soon, once his mind-set has become clear, but just….stay with him Goku and don't let him near anyone." "I'll take care of him, no matter what!" Piccolo started to rise "If you need me Goku," He began "You'll be the first one I call for, don't worry." Goku finished.

As Piccolo flew into the sky, Goku returned to the house, still unsure on how to approach Vegeta but determined to try none the less, after all he was his friend and well he had dealt with the fact that "These feeling" had caused a reaction within him, he wanted, no needed to take care of him, "I can't help myself," he thought.

As he entered the capsule house, he noticed that Vegeta was back in the living room, but before he could speak, Vegeta looked at him and had spoken first. "Kakarrot….do you have any more pigeon?"

"Are you sure Vegeta?" Goku asked, "I am not a child and I shall not be treated like one, especially by you!" He snapped. "Okay Vegeta, I didn't mean to make you mad…" Goku looked at him, how he sighed and folded his arms and closed his eyes, "Just give me a minute okay."

"Fine! but I refused to be treated like a fool," he spoke

"I never said you were," he whispered softly before leaving the room.

As Goku entered his bedroom, he felt hopeless, "Gosh," he thought, "This is going to be difficult." But a strange feeling had suddenly washed over him, it was excitement. "I want to win," He thought, "I want him to submit," suddenly he became frozen at the thought, it was unexpected and it scared him after all he respected Vegeta, "Then why did I just think that?" he thought as he looked around his new room, looking for his stash.

"Vegeta" he shouted "are you sure?" but the response was loud and bitter "What kind of question is that!"

Goku looked down and smiled "well, I guess this is what I wanted, I just hope that he doesn't stay miserable," He thought as he picked up an old wooden box containing what his new house mate wanted and walked back into the living room and towards the couch where Vegeta was sitting.

"Here!" he presented the box to him, "you try to make one, I'm going to have a shower now, and you'll be alright?" "Yes!" he responded "I don't need you to fuss over me like an infant!" Goku looked at him once more, sighed then walked out of the living room, feeling it was better to leave him alone for now, but then he heard Vegeta whisper "I've never needed anyone."


End file.
